Bird in a cage of rage
by jane2311
Summary: Lucy gets duped by her team mates and Levy. She turns emotionless and to surprise weary strong. She doesn't care abut anything that is not power related. Then comes the ' Fairy duel ' and when she has to fight Laxus she asks " If I win you will teach me electric dragon slaying magic... WHAT WILL HAPPENED ? WILL SHE WIN? AND WILL LOXUS MAKE HER SHOW HER EMOTIONS AGAIN?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy went to the guild and then she went to team Natsu and over heard them say "I really can't take that annoying Lucy anymore" said Erza , Lucy was in shock, but she listened anyway " She complains all the time" said Gray " And she can't even help us on our missions !" said Natsu . Then they turned around to see Lucy and they gust walked past her like she was air. Lucy was sad and she walked to Levy hoping she would say something good, but she said "Lucy I'm sorry, but I kind of don't like hanging out with you anymore." Lucy was sad, sadder the she ever ben, but then all of the sadness turned to rage and she closed her eyes and when she opened them her eyes had a look like 'I've given up on humanity'. Lucy took a mission that was the most dangerous and went to Mira. Mira with a worried face stamped her mission and Lucy went out of the guild.

~back at the guild

"Will she be all write going on a 1 month mission at her strength" thought Mira.

~ After 1 day

Lucy came in and Mira ran to her " You're back fast, did you finish the mission!" she said knowing that she failed, but in her surprise Lucy said " Yes, why do you ask!" Mira was in shock "Because, it was almost s-classed mission!" everyone in the guild hired that and Natsu came "Well what trick !" he said smiling to Lucy " Non " she said coldly " Well the FIGHT ME!" he said, sure that she would deny " Fine I still have a bone to pick with you!"

~In front of the guild

"Come at me" said Lucy looking bored.

" As you wish FIRE DRAGON FIST " he said running towards he, Lucy in a mere second dodged and flipped him on his back without any use of magic she beat him and walked to the guild picking another serious mission, but when she tried to walk to Mira the whole guild came hugging and applauded when Lucy jelled " From this moment the only ones allowed to touch me or talk to me are the S-class mages and Master, the other guild members can go and rot in hell as much as I care!" everybody were in shock and left her alone as she went on another job.


	2. Chapter 2

~After a moth

Everyone in the guild was scared and mad at Lucy cause of what she said, but Lucy gust came in the guild day after day taking the most dangerous jobs and coming back in a day or 2.

" Brats listen up," the Master said " The 'Fairy duel' **( Fairy duel- Guiled members fight agents each other to find out ho is the strongest in Fairy Tale)** is after 2 days so be ready and don't forget the most important thing….. to party!"

Everybody started laughing and partying , but Lucy stood on a table and said " If you're as weak as that candle" she said wile pointing at Natsu " Don't bother fighting cause I'll wipe the floor with you!" she said wile drawing a line with her finger on her neck.

Everyone went silent when Laxus spoke "If Lucy, the little princess can beat me I'll give her 3 wishes, but if not then the she will grant 1 wish to every guild member hear!"

" Bring it ear bugs!" she said and went home.

No one saw her for 2 days and thought she was scared, but on the day of the ' Fairy duel ' she was there wearing sorts, a yellow t-shirt and there was lightning surrounding her…..

"What the…" said Natsu and everybody started to whisper the same.

"SHUT UP! You're existent's is annoying and you're talking even more" for a minute they were quiet, but then it started again. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHHHHUTTT UUUUUUUUUUPPP, if it will keep you quiet then I learned electric magic in 1 weak because I was bored with summoning spirits and it went faster that way."

"Okay let's start , but I'm sorry that this year there are only 4 competitors!" as the master said that everyone gasped and started saying things like " WHA!" and "WHO?" and then the Master continued " those 4 are Mirajane, Erza, Laxus and …. LUCY?" apparently he didn't know about her change and was scared how would she handle 3 strong S-class mages." The first betel is …. WHAT? ERZA VS LUCY…" master fainted while Erza came to Lucy " I'm sorry I have to fight a friend Lu-can " she said as Lucy watched Erza coldly and answered the same way " You say sorry, you say friend when you were one of the one's that made me emotionless…. "she said and walked away leaving Erza alone….

If you're wondering why does Lucy know electric magic when she was going to ask Laxus , then read it again she wanted to learn dragon slaying magic….. :D


	3. Chapter 3

~Lucy vs Erza

"Havens wheel" said Erza wearing her armour.

" Oh great you're serious about this. I thought I'll have to make you serious, but I guess you all reedy are!" she smiled ironically when Erza shot 10 swards and Lucy without problem dodged them and running towards Erza "Electric punch" Erza dodged "Flight armour" she said and a new armour appeared….

~after an hover

They bought were at their limit "Hey Erza lets finish this with 1 final blow!", "Fine Lu-can! Farewell armour..", " Gate of the Leo, Loki. I open the!" and Loki appeared " My princess come back, we need you, we love you !" cried Loki. "Attack with me" and Erza ran towards them and they to her.

AND THE WINER IS… LUCY?

"What have you done to your friends?" asked Erza.

"You mean my tools, I have been summoning them as shields, swards."

Said Lucy.

"What has happened to you?"

"Reality," She sad while walking away and smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

….

And the winner is Loxus!

" Oh I lost" siad Mira with a happy smile and winked at Loxus, but he had no idea of what Mira meant by that wink.

And now the final match Loxus vs Lucy!

"Well are you ready to grant everyone's wishes?" asked Loxus.

" Well are you ready to grant my 3 wishes." Said Lucy.

"Let's start!" they said at the same time.

They battled, but Lucy's electricity was eaten by Laxus.

"Well I guess I have to go all out ." she ponded.

"What's the matter you stopped feeding me and now you're sad" he smirked.

" Open the gate of 12 keys" she said and all of the zodiac spirits appeared and they all were crying " Lucy, come back!" , "Attack" she said ignoring them, they all attacked, but Laxus defatted all of them.

" I see, you're pretty strong, but no one can beat me!" Lucy said still sparkling with confidence. "electric punch" she ran to him, but he grabbed her hand up in the air and then Lucy kissed him. Loxus was in surprised , no he was shocked and without noticing he had let go Lucy's hand. Lucy then sowed a tums up and all her spirits attacked Laxus wile Lucy let Laxus go and said

" Surprise , electric punch " she punched him in the stomach.

"Well reedy for my 3 wishes " she said as Laxus passed out.

T-T-THE WINNER IS LUCY! Lucy now is the strongest in Fairy Tale.

Everyone was in shock. Who would have guessed 1 month ago that Lucy would be this cold, strong and careless girl in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

~The next day at the guilds infirmary

"LLLLLLLLLaaaaaaaxxus~" Lucy wined.

"Uh…Bich!" he said while trying to sit.

"Oh you're awake, now my 3 wishes…" she was cut off by Laxus.

"I'm not in the state to grant you're wishes " he said with a grumpy face.

"Well there long time wishes so don't tell me you can't." she said with a evil smirk.

"Uhhh…. Well what do you want?!" he grovelled at her.

"1. I want to learn dragon slaying magic and you have to teach me it, got it… got it." She said with a smirk "2. You can never leave my side, you will belong to me and only to me, that means others are nothing and I'm you're all, you'll be my loyal dog!" she said with an even bigger smirk," And last ,but not least you have to return what I have lost, It's a bit of a mystery, but figure it out, okay , okay! She said no waiting for an answer.

"Now you heal up , you know I worry about my little dog" she said her final words and left.

~Back to Laxus

"Care? Dog? Everything? And What's lost?" were the things he tought.


	6. Chapter 6

~ After 1 weak in the forest

"Now let's start!" said Lucy while staring at Laxus.

"Okay, Lucy…" he was cut off by a sad Lucy.

"It's not Lucy, It's **Master!" **the last part saying together.

"I got it, I got it Master!" Lucy started smiling on her well done job.

"Now let's start, 1. Sit down and close your eyes." He said pointing to the ground,

"Don" she said while sitting on the ground,

"Okay now imagine the thunder inside of you, that won't be hard since you know electric magic" as she closed her eyes Laxus kissed her, thinking of it as revenge for what she did to win last time, but he didn't expect was to see

Lucy's cold eye's open and pull him away saying " You don or want more?!" he was speechless while Lucy liked her finger ,

" Y-y-you're not mad?" he said in confusion

" No, I gust gave my dog what he wanted " she said that noticing that Laxus had something on his mind

" What is it?" she asked. Laxus was a little surprised , but he answered "Are you emotionless now?" Lucy smiled a big smile " I guess you figured it out… my 3. Wish."

He remembered and now he understands that he need to return her emotions back to her.


	7. Chapter 7

~ At the wood's training with Laxus

Laxus's POV

I think if I beat her and she passes out , I'll tell Erza and I bet she will be worried like hell then Lucy will see that and may be show some emotion for Erza at least.

"Okay today you're fighting me," I said as I knew that when she comes closer and is ready to attack I'll shot a lightning bolt of my whole energy and that I think should do it.

"Okay I'm ready!" she said and as planed I shot a lightning bolt at her and as I thought she passed out.

~At the guild

"ERZA, ERZA, ERZA" said Laxus screaming while running to Erza with Lucy in his arms.

"Wha…" she saw Lucy not moving in Loxus's arms and ran to him quickly taking Lucy off his arms and running to the infirmary, crying.

~Lucy's dream

Lucy's POV

We're am I the last thing I remember is that baka Laxus hit me with his lightning and I passed out, but now where am I?

"Mommy, Mommy!" I hired a familiar blond girl call.

"What is it Lucy?" MMOM! I ran to hug her, but I ran right through her. I listened to what she, I said because I didn't remember.

"The boy's you said are nice are mean to me they are completely emotionless!" she/I cried.

"Well maybe there sad." Said mom and now only now I would agree with her.

" But I didn't do anything, I hate them, I hate them!" No don't help them, help me I don't have anything and I bet they don't too so be that thing, be that thing so I can feel, so I can have….. and suddenly it all was disappearing and I was in Fairy Tale and saw the time I was happy there, but then it turned black and I hear what Natsu, Erza, Grey and Levy told me that day, the day it all ended….

~Back to Erza in the infirmary

Erza's POV

Why did Lucy do this, but more I'm thinking about why did I call Lucy annoying, I love Lucy she's my little sister and I said such a thing. Lucy hurry up and wake up so I can apologize and carol on my knees for you! I really, really hate myself and the others for doing this to you.

I love you Lucy….

~ At the guild hall

Laxus's POV

Maybe I didn't have to go that far, but when I saw that look in her eyes I thought that it wasn't Lucy it was an enemy and gave her a really strong blast. I gust can't stand that look in my Lucy's eyes, but pleas even if it's them open them so I can say you're okay, my dear Lucy.

~Back to Lucy's dream

Lucy's POV

I saw me in the infirmary and Erza next to me crying I heard her thinking ( if you wana re read what she thought go up and read it again I'm not re righting it, key) ,I started crying. At least I know this is not fake and you're my big sis Erza I miss you. I now sat on the floor while crying and smiling at the same time, now only wishing "I wish I can wake up" .

Hope you like it and thanks for the idea .2.0

And thanks for the Reviews I really do read every one and I really care about what you think! Bye~


	8. Chapter 8

~ Lucy's POV

Dream

"You're wish is bean granted!" said moms voice, wait MOM I thought she can't see me. Then all thoughts disappeared as moms figure appeared

"My Lucy smile a bit more and don't cry." I jumped up and hugged her burying my face in her shoulders" Smile! Smile!" she said as I felt everything disappearing and myself disappearing as well.

~ At the guilds infirmary out of the dream

I slowly open my eyes and feel someone with scarlet hear hugging me it was Erza crying out word's "Sorry! I didn't mean it! Lucy, Lucy Sorry!" I pated her head as I said to her "I know, I know it's gona be all write. Don't cry!" Erza's eyes lifted to my face as her last tear disappeared down her face. We walked out of the infirmary smiling to each other.

~ Laxus POV

Guild hall

I saw the infirmary doors open and a smiling Erza and Lucy appeared. I felt so relieved that Lucy was smiling from all her hart again, but as struck of bad luck Natsu was making his way to Lucy. As I started walking to Lucy as well I saw Natsu grabbing her hand to turn her around to look at him, as she turned the emotionless look returned and she hit him with lightning in his stomach and turned around and looked at Erza with those loving eyes and sweat smile and I thought

'WHAT WILL SHE DO TO ME?' My hart fell when I felt someone hug me, it was Lucy " Thanks Laxus for granting me one of my wishes, but you still have two more." She said that as she kissed him on the fore head and fell asleep from energy lack. Lucy you're wishes are my commands!

**Thanks for reading hoped you liked it and sorry for no uploading I had stuff to take care of. ZZZZZzzzzz… got to say bye-bye…. **

**Bye ~_~ ZZZZZZZzzzzz….**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy's POV( At her home alone )

I was laying on my bed when I remembered that I KISSED LOXUS and that was my first kiss and then at training he kissed me again!

"AHH HOW AM I GOING TO TALK TO HIM!" I said while scratching my head.

Natsu's POV ( In the streets )

That dam Lucy she had to be so dam popular now. Now she's out glowing her even more. I have to go talk to the owner about that potion it didn't have the power to keep Erza mean to Lucy for long, but it's nothing I can't fix and then she will glow brighter than ever my rose…

Next day

Laxus POV ( guild hall )

Oh there she is. Today's the day I know. I walk over to Lucy she blushes for an unknown reason.

" Hey Lucy can I talk to you between four eyes?" I asked.

" Amm… Sorry other plans see you later!" she runs away.

"What was that about?" I say under my lip.

After 3 h

Maybe now she has time? I'm nerves enough does she have to make it worse by avoiding me!

"Hey Lucy, I asked before 'can we talk' and you said ' you have plans' so do you have time now to talk to me?" FU**, I sounded like a jerk.

" Oh hi, sorry I don't see you later!" she said running off again and again she had that blush on her face….Wait could it be that she likes me ?!

No it can't be, but what now she's runs off whenever I try to talk to her.

I've got it, I'll ask some of her friends to help me, but after how she was who is her friend? ERZA!

Erza's POV

I was eating cake when Laxus came running to me.

"What do you want Laxus?" I was wandering.

"I have to ask you something." He said still catching his breath.

"Yeah?" I asked now even more interested in what he was going to say.

"Well today I don't know why Lucy's been ignoring me, but I have to tell her something important…" I cut him off.

"Well then catch her by the hand and tell her?" I don't understand what's all the fuss about.

" Well I want to tell her… I l-l-love her!" wait WHA!

"But she's ignoring me, plies help!" okay ,okay get it together Erza he won't kill her.

" Fine I'll talk to her about you, but don't get your hopes up." I'm gona tell her what he feels and we'll see what will happened.

"Thank you, bye." And he ran off as I finished my cake.

Natsu's POV

"Don't worry she'll be out of the picture soon!" I said to the white haired girl.

"And then I will be Grey's sister and Erzas best friend again!" she said with a grin as evil as mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy's POV (AT her home)

*knock-knock* who is it? I thought going to the door, but as I opened it Erza came dashing in.

"E-Erza?" what is she doing here, I mean I have nothing against it, but what does she want?

"Lucy let's talk about boys!" she said hitting on the back as I fell to the floor she sat beside me, and why of all things she wants to talk about boys, WITH ME.

"MMmm.. E-erza why boys ,let's talk.." she put her hand one my mouth cutting me off.

"So you and Laxus! What do you think about him? Do you like him?" wait what did she ask me how'd she know. I felt my face heating up like fire.

" W-w-what no, I think he's normal a little hot headed ,but normal and Erza I do not like him, I mean I like him, but not in that way and don't think that because I do not like him in that kind of way!" I thought for a minute my head would explode.

"Then in what way do you like him?" she teased ,but I was too busy panicking to answer and when I snapped out of it she was gone.

~after 5 minutes

In what way do I like him…

~The next day

I walked in the guild and walked up to the 2. Floor as in the time I was ammm…. pissed I become a S-class mage. I walked to the job stand to pick a job when I felt a arm grab mine…

"Lucy we need to talk!" wait LAXUS! My hart started beating so fast, my face went redder than Erza's hair. I tried to break free and make a run for it, but that didn't happened.

"Lucy.." he said really quiet and then in a second he turned me around and pulled me into his chest…

Laxus POV

I mulled her into my chest and buried my face in her hair. They felt so soft and smelled so nice.

"Lucy I have to tell you.." I braked the quiet

"I hated when you were that , that well you get it , I hated how your eyes didn't sparkle any more, how when you kissed me you're cut blush didn't appear and how you made me your dog so coldly, but when you fainted I felt like I was the one being punished , like my world was breaking, but when you walked out of the infirmary with Erza with your smile, your sparkling eyes I felt like everything was back in place in my heart…" I whispered into her ears.

Lucy's Pov

OMG, I feel like my heart is gona beat out of my chest, but now I know the answer to Erza's question…

"I'm trying to say " he took a deep breath and it felt like teasing…

"I LOVE YOU" as he said those word's I just wanted one thing..

"This time for real" I purred into his ears as I pressed my lips to his..

Laxus POV

Her lips were pressing against mine, her sweat….

Lucy's Pov

…warm…

Laxus POV

… soft….

Lucy's POV

… lips….


	11. Chapter 11 sorry that I got bord

Lucy's POV

It was a normal day at Fairy Tale academy. Like every day I got a morning hug from my boyfriend Natsu, a "amw" from everybody around us, but there it ended. A blonde boy ran up to me gave me a flyer and ran to the next girl, the flyer said-

_Dear girls of Fairy Tale academy,_

_Come to my office after you're 2. lesson! _

_Plisse I'm begging her…_

_You're Master. _

~ After 2. lesson

As I was told by the flyer I went to the master's office and there I saw all of the girls in the academy, including my best friend Levy.

"Lucy!" Levy came to me, but her face had an evil smirk.

"What's going on and what's with the evil smirk?" I said curious.

"Well do you remember the guy who gave you the flyer, he's mom is one of the riches people in the World and she came here looking for a fiancé for her son." She said taking a deep breath. When I realized… I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

~At the interview room

"NEXT" said some really scary woman. I came in and the Master, the woman and the guy were staining at me, I was a bit scared.. wait of wat I have a boyfriend, yeah no need to be scared if they don't like you then there's him, weight why is he in 2. place I love him or do I. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO I LOVE HIM AND THAT'S THAT.

"Okay, okay this one's cute at least," said the guy and I was really scared, no thought this word's wear creepy 'cute, this one's and at least' those words gave me the creeps.

"Amw, my boy like's a girl," she said that jumping around like a maniac and by my surprise the evil aura in the room disappeared.

" Okay, okay now tell me a little about you're self…" said the now a little come down woman.

"Well My name is Lucy, I love reading, I have a best friend named Levy and a boyfriend named Natsu…"I said hoping she heard the word BOYFRIEND, but she was shocked for a second and then said,

"Well now you have a fiancé!" she said with the evil aura back up and running.

~ after 3. Lesson ended

"Fiancé!" said THE GUY running at me and hugging me.

"FIANCÉ?!" everyone were in shock, but it looked like Natsu didn't care and gust walked by.

Sting's (THE GUY'S) POV

What's with them I gust hugged my fiancé what's wrong, but I don't care I finally got her my Lucy Hartfilia, but it looks like she doesn't remember oh well now that she's mine it doesn't matter.

"Babe, let's get going to our new home!" I said waiting for that cut mad face of hers and I got it as she said,

" Don't call me that!" I took her hand and went to the car.

" Okay, okay blondei" I said jumping into the car.

"Yo*snif-snif*you*snif-snif* you mean*snif-snif*"

I made her cry what should I do my heart is breaking jet she's sooo cute!

I hugged her whispering into her ear "I'm sorry, but you're too cute for me to control myself." She stopped crying and looked at me with big eyes!

"Natsu has never said that, but it sounds familiar and sweat!" she leaned close to my neck and purred that in my ear and next I found her in my leap smiling and fallen asleep. And as I was falling asleep I heard her say " Don't call me blondie" I smiled as I knew she was having a dream about me and fell asleep…


End file.
